vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimus Ambus (IDW)
|-|Ultra Magnus= |-|Minimus Ambus= |-|Ultra Magnus (Final Battle armor)= Summary Minimus Ambus, true to his name, is a small guy. This diminutive robot has always had big dreams, however, wishing to be the kind of venerated Autobot who holds the line against evil and serves as a soldier in the Great War. Despite his small stature, Minimus Ambus is a type of Point One Percenter. As a "load-bearer", he has a specially-empowered spark that allows his body to survive drastic physical augmentations. Having devised the Magnus Armor as a way to keep the legend of the "immortal lawman" Ultra Magnus alive after his passing, Chief Justice Tyrest selected Minimus Ambus to be the latest Autobot to wear it and serve as the duly-appointed enforcer of the Tyrest Accord. As Magnus, Minimus had many adventures, incluing hunting Scorponok across the galaxy and helping co-ordinate the counterattack against the encroaching forces of the Dead Universe. Following the end of the war, he befriended the human Verity Carlo and travelled with her for a time, but when Magnus transported the Wreckers on their disastrous mission on Garrus-9, she left him to take part in the action. When Cybertron was reborn and Rodimus declared his intentions to seek out the Knights of Cybertron, Magnus signed up for the mission, becoming second-in-command of the ship Lost Light. Unfortunately, an inability to deal with peacetime led him to suffer a nervous breakdown; he became increasingly obsessive-compulsive about ridiculously minor things, and made life hell for all aboard the ship. The existence of Minimus Ambus was revealed to all aboard the vessel when Magnus was critically injured by the rogue Decepticon Overlord, and the recall trigger built into the Magnus armor returned his body to Tyrest on Luna 1. Though healed by the lawmaker, he realized his former superior had gone insane, and helped thwart his plan to exterminate all Constructed Cold Cybertronians. His identity now exposed to his shipmates, Minimus grappled with the fact that he felt they had lost respect for him, but with a little help from Ratchet and new admirer Ten, he has come to accept his change in circumstance and now splits his time between wearing the Magnus Armor and publicly going without it. Regardless of who he might be underneath the armor, to his friends and crewmates, he is still, and has always been, the Ultra Magnus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Minimus Ambus, Ultra Magnus Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Approximately 4,000,000 years old Classification: Autobot, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, Point-One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Master (Knows at least dozens of fighting styles), Weapon Mastery (Can use several different types of guns and swords), Transformation (into a truck), Large Size, Extreme Longevity, Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Vehicular Mastery Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Can fight those who can harm him. Should be comparable to Optimus Prime, harmed Overlord) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Realtivistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Arcee, Disarmed five men in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to, if not greater than Optimus Prime) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Can fight and move, even with injuries, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range. At least Several tens of meters with his gun Standard Equipment: *Large rifle Intelligence: Gifted. Minimus has memorized the entire 10,000+ page Tyrest Accord by the word. He's a rather gifted military strategist as well. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformers Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users